Nova/Proelium Dimension
Main article now located at Nova. Nova (July 3, ???? - July 3, 2016) is a yellow Clipeus and Chrome's archenemy. He is a skilled criminal and murderer with no visible sense of guilt for what he does. He is the main antagonist of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness and Houseboats and a secondary antagonist in GoGang. Appearance He is miniscule, and is roughly the size of Chrome's head. His top hat doesn't comply with the laws of gravity, and can float and change appearance. An altera may appear on his top hat and shirt at times. Nova has a formerly orange bowtie which was soaked red in an unspecified incident, presumably the massacre of the Clipeus. He wears red gloves and black shoes. His body is yellow, and he always smiles. His eyeholes have nothing inside of them except red dots which can move around freely inside of them. His bowtie can change in size and look differently throughout appearances. In earlier episodes, Nova had orange gloves. Personality Nova is usually considered as merry but taunting. Nova loves to mess with people, and keeps a sense of enthusiasm while doing so. Nova is also said to be deranged and insane. In some situations he will act serious. Before he snapped, Nova was generous and kind, showing tricks and things from the future to the one he chose to protect, Scarlet. Nova also likes to act irate, and often belittles others. History Chrome's Show of Chromeyness Season 1 Nova first appears in the show in Party Starter. In the episode, Nova is shown torturing Chrome, Hope and Daccino. In the rest of the season, Nova makes two other appearances, and often makes short cameos in other episodes. Season 2 Season 3 GoGang Past of GoCity Nova has had a major role in the past events of GoCity. He actively controls the actions of mayor Alvin Hung. Name origin Nova's name originates from the randomly generated word, Novazoid. This randomly generated word was later used as a troll alias for KingKool720. Trivia *Nova is jokingly referred to as a lemon by Chrome's Show of Chromeyness' fanbase. This is due to his head looking somewhat like a lemon. **In Home Intrusion, Nova is jokingly referred to as a lemon by Hope. *Nova was responsible for the deaths of many famous people in the past, being involved in Vincent van Gogh's suicide and directly killing Leonardo Da Vinci. *Nova is unwilling to attack or kill anybody named Scarlet. This is seen in Party Starter where he is seen throwing Chrome against a wall, then quickly turning the direction of his throw to avoid an employee's nametag with the name "Scarlet" on it. Gallery |-|Singular drawings= nova smiling.png|Nova smiling with his hands behind his back. |-|Episode screenshots= Nov.png|Screenshot from Party Starter. Nova is in the spotlight. |-|Sketches= |-|Miscellaneous= NovaAnime.jpeg|Mega Anime Avatar creator Nova |-|Fan art= novapingy0.jpeg|Drawn by Pingy Animatronic novapingy.jpeg|Drawn by Pingy Animatronic novahat.png|Drawn by Son of Hat Lemon.png|Drawn by BaconMahBoi Category:Characters Category:Physcopaths Category:Villains Category:Antagonists